thewalkingdeadocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Fischer
"I would still put this group before myself because they are my family." -Emma to Claudia Emma is a survivor of the outbreak. She has known Rick and Shane Walsh since she moved to Georgia, from California, when she was a child after her parent's divorce. She grew up with the pair and became a valued member of the group. Despite her close friendship with Rick and Shane, Emma developed a relationship with Daryl Dixon. She is the last known survivor of her family. Emma is an expert at shooting after being taught by Shane when she was young. Overview Appearance Emma stands at 5'6 in height and has shoulder length wavy blonde hair. Her eyes are described as being round and a dark blue colour. She has sun-tanned skin and long fingers. Personality Emma has a steady temper, though gets angry quickly when she or the group are being threatened. She usually keeps her emotions bottled up, and prefers to deal with her issues alone to avoid burdening them on others. She is constantly worried but doesn't let that stop her from laughing a lot and trying to put a good spin on things. She is very caring and very selfless. Pre-Apocalypse Emma and her mother moved away from California to Georgia when she was just a child after her parent's divorce. She moved next door to Shane Walsh then soon after, meet Rick Grimes. She grew up with them and they all became best friends. After her mother remarried to a man named Peter, she met her older step-brother Jess who protected her from Peter's abuse while her mother was "oblivious" to it all, trying to avoid a second divorce. Emma graduated high school then got the money from her real father to go to university to become a heart surgeon. After she found the course too difficult, she succumb to being just a nurse, claiming it was the most embarrassing moment of her life. When the apocolypse began, Emma, Shane, Lori and Carl headed toward Atlanta, but after finding it no longer a safe-zone, they met up with Daryl and his older brother Merle and set up camp at a quarry, just outside the city. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Emma was present, making her self known within the new people in the group. Initially being frightened of Daryl Dixon, but respected him after learning how much he loved his brother and the things he would do for him. Season 2 Emma saw Carl get shot by Otis and went with Shane and Otis to fetch the medical supplies. She witnessed Shane kill Otis, then he threatened her not to say anything. She kept Shane's secret yet felt guilty about it the whole time. She went with Daryl on his search for Sophia which eventually broke out into a fight. The next time he went out, Emma didn't accompany him and stayed on watch. When Andrea was on watch, Emma ran out to fetch Daryl with Rick, Shane, Glenn and T-Dog then witnessed him get shot which scared her death which she confessed to Daryl afterwards, making their relationship grow. Emma helped Shane and the others shoot down the walkers from the barn and felt devastated when Sophia walked out of the barn. Emma supported Dale when he didn't believe executing Randall. She was very hurt by his death. When the farm was overrun, she helped shoot some down while on the back of Daryl's motorcycle before leaving him to check on Lori, then losing him. Daryl eventually found her and they rode off together, eventually finding the rest of the group on the highway. Season 3 Emma and Daryl are now a couple after events that happened during winter. She helps the group clear the prison of walkers and they get settled in. After Hershel got bitten, Emma saves his life for her nursing skills. When the prison gets attacked with walkers because of the prison inmates, Emma goes with Glenn and Axel to find the generator room. After they went back out to the courtyard to discover Lori's death and the new baby, Emma was distraught.Along with Glenn and Maggie, Emma gets taken back to Woodbury where Merle chokes her till she gets knocked out. They get out of Woodbury safely, yet with Daryl still in there. Michonne and Glenn and Emma go back to the car while Rick and Maggie fetch Daryl and Emma passes out from her previous head injury. Daryl leaves to be with his brother and Emma had no idea until she got back to the prison. Emma was angry and when Daryl returned with his older brother Merle, she is furious. She eventually forgives Daryl and they confess their love for one another.Emma was also present when Rick was trying to negotiate with the Governor. After Daryl found his brother died, Emma comforted him, confessing her sorrow. When the Governor attacked the prison, Emma helped protect it. She then went with Rick, Daryl and Michonne to Woodbury to discover Andrea bitten. Emma comforted Andrea before leaving Michonne with Andrea before Andrea killed herself. The people from Woodbury returned with the four, starting the growth of the prison they now call home. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Emma has killed: Julian Jess (Bitten) Two unnamed men Numerous walkers Trivia *Emma has a number of tattoos. She has on on her wrist of her father's birthday in roman numerals, one on the top of her shoulder of a Jimmi Hendrix lyric, "excuse me while I kiss the sky," and half a moon tattoo on the back of her neck, matching her half sister's half sun tattoo on the back her neck. *She occasionally wears an LA Dodger's cap that used to be her fathers before she and her mother moved to California and after Jess's death, she now wears two of the bracelets he wore while the third one is on his grave. Category:Character